


Hot Chocolate, Autumn + Red Apples

by aph_foreign_relations



Series: Hetalia Prompt Shorts [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:54:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27199483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aph_foreign_relations/pseuds/aph_foreign_relations
Summary: Hetaween 2020s: Prussia's POV of a nation gathering.
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia), Germany/North Italy (Hetalia)
Series: Hetalia Prompt Shorts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985611
Kudos: 16





	Hot Chocolate, Autumn + Red Apples

"I think my toes are gonna fall off."

Prussia looks up from his phone, gives a once-over of the pathetic American moodily slurping hot chocolate by the fire, and promptly returns his attention to the device.

"Maybe, maybe not. Either way you're getting smashed tonight. I won’t take no for an answer." The Albino curses under his breath as his avatar is plowed through with a barbed needle, the curdling screams of said avatar temporarily muted.

Frustrated, because he's been stuck on level 16 for the last two days, Prussia shoves his phone into his pocket with a huff to glare in Hungary's direction. She is on level 59 and has yet to give into Prussia's insistent pestering that she simply pass the level for him.

“Unprincipled” she called it.

Not bothering to deign Prussia with her gaze, she flips him one behind her back as she converses excitedly with Japan over a... What looks like a monitor recoding.

Ah.

After a short consultation with the little angel and demon on his shoulders Prussia determines that, no, this exact uncertainty does not require further investigation. Some mysteries are best left, for all's sake, unanswered.

Yet again, Prussia had to ask himself why exactly he was spending a perfectly cool autumn evening in the company of people who didn’t appear any happier to be there than he is.

And the answer was quite simple, really. The world’s leaders seemed to be under the impression that interaction between their personifications strengthen trade and commence between interacting nations, especially when interactions were of the amours sort.

This theory had yet to have been proven either true or false and the only evidence that worked in the arguments favor was a few occasions which could have very well been coincidence.

And so Germany, begrudgingly offering the use of his large manor, was hosting the gathering. The members in attendance were primarily European. However America had, by chance, been visiting England for whatever sinister activities they got up to when no one was watching (or so they believed) as well as Ethiopia and Egypt, who had been doing business. Japan had also been visiting Paris with one of his dignitaries and so was obliged to accept the invitation.

Casting his eyes around the room, Prussia could see Denmark tilting some concoction into the apple cider, France and Spain making kissy faces in the silver-rimmed mirror outside the restrooms, Germany attempting conversation with an unimpressed Austria while the man sputtered out something along the lines of Italy please stop hugging my waist and kissing my shoulders.  
Japan and Hungary, satisfied by their video consumption, had begun to converse on the topic of preferred body armors, before such practices were wrought impractical by the advancements of weaponry.

America was still moping by the fire rubbing his socked toes to try and generate warmth and finishing off his cocoa. England, engaged in a heated glaring contest with the still full platter of biscuits sitting forlornly on the buffet table beside the apple pies that America had brought, already two devoured and three remaining.

He was already a tad tipsy. Smugly, that he knew England’s drinking habits down to a dime, predicted that he would be crying by the next two tumblers, laughing by the fifth, and curled up with America on the carpet by the eighth.

Japan had removed himself from Hungary’s company to wander over to the buffet table, pouring two mugs of (probably drugged) apple cider and sitting in front of America on the carpet, within a distance that would prevent spontaneous hugs but offer the warmth that friendship does.

Prussia let his posture go slack and slid languidly down from his chair to form a circle with the other two, dragging his plate of (admittedly delicious) apple pie with him.

America had taken the cider with a quiet thanks and cradled it close to his chest.

The fire crackled and Japan closed his eyes, humming appreciatively at the taste. "I had no idea Italy made such delicious apple cider. Perhaps I'll bring some home with me."

Shoving a forkful of sugared apples, walnuts, and pie crust into his face, Prussia supposed that the company wasn't too awful, even if he'd rather be playing with Germany's shepherds, and that sacrifice was worthy because the food and drink (minus England's contribution) was really quite good.

Later on, when everyone had settled down for a black and white film by the couches, America practically on top of England and Italy asleep in Germany's lap, Prussia decided that it wasn’t all that bad and further relaxed as Hungary squeezed herself to his side.


End file.
